Character Commentary: The New Adventures
'Arnold: '''You know what--I'm gonna just drink this Yahoo soda, then we can begin. ---- Right where the 2nd Dimension movie left off is where we begin. ---- '''Helga: '''Crimeny. Another "Across the Second Dimension" sequel fic. ''(facepalm) 'Arnold: '''Another? This is the first we've done. ---- We see the HQ of the O.W.C.A., which is where our heroes are. "Um, Major Monogram?" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro asks, "Yes, Isabella?" Major Francis Monogram asks with a question of his own. "Are you really sure that none of us will remember what happened today?" "Yes, I'm sure." "Good!" After Isabella says that she kisses Phineas on the lips! Oh my gosh, Isabella is kissing me! I never want this to end! Phineas thinks. ---- '''Helga: '''This reminds me of something.... ''(a flashback to the kiss scene from Hey Arnold: The Movie) '''Arnold: '''But THAT kiss actually worked because we DID interact. Phineas and Isabella didn't. The kiss did NOT need to be here and they do NOT need to have remembered it. '''Helga: '''Whatever Football Head. Also my mistake. This isn't a sequel fic. This is one of those "This should've happened instead" fics. '''Gerald: '''At least it's well-written so far. ---- Isabella breaks from the kiss and Phineas says in his head: Shoot! Oh well, at least it was worth the while. Hey, maybe i can tell Isabella how I feel and we can start going out! ---- '''Rhonda: '''Oh gag me with a spoon. X| ---- Phineas is so shocked by this that he says in surprise: "Isabella!" Phineas Flynn gasps. After being satisfied with what just happened Isabella says: "Hit it Carl!" Oh no, I'm missing my chance! I'd better stop Carl before my memory of this is gone forever. "Wait, wait, wait!" After Carl hears that, his hand stops just before hitting the button. "What is it Phineas?" Carl the Intern asks. ---- '''Arnold: '''I'd like to point out this author is completely missing the point. Phineas CHOSE to forget so he wouldn't lose Perry as a result of knowing his secret! ---- I can't believe that worked! Now's my chance! "I need to say something to Isabella for a second." Phineas wants to talk to me? Isabella thinks. This is it, Phineas. This is what you've been waiting for. To tell Isabella how you feel! Alright, let's do this! "Isabella, I know I've never noticed your feelings before now but, I just want to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?" Upon hearing the words she longed to hear for a long time she nearly faints but she stops herself. "You want me to be your girlfriend?" Isabella asks, shocked by the question. It worked! "Yes, yes I do." Phineas says, "And I also want to give something to Perry as well." Phineas walks over to Perry, or Agent P as Monogram calls him. "Perry, in all the years that we've kept you I found it harder and harder to understand you. So, I want to give you this." Phineas holds out his hand to show a translator that can be attached to Perry's ear. ---- '''Phoebe: '''Didn't they try this already? ---- "Put it on. It will allow you to talk." Perry puts on the translator and says: "Thank you, Phineas." The other Danville heroes are shocked at how it works. ---- '''Arnold: '''Wow. Phineas has the same technology that made Meap's translator mustaches. My question though is how? ---- "Phineas," Ginger Hirano of the Fireside Girls begins, "How did you come up with that?" "Well, Ginger," Phineas explains, "Me and Ferb built it for Perry just in case something like this would happen." "I gotta say, Dinnerbell," Buford Van Stomm says, "You really impressed me." "Thanks Buford." "You have done well my friend." Baljeet Rai congratulates to the triangle-headed boy. "Way to go bro." Ferb Fletcher chimes in, "Another great invention made possible by the amazing Phineas Flynn!" ---- '''Curly: '''And it actually WORKS this time. '''Arnold: '''Still doesn't explain why he stole it from Meap. ---- Gretchen Adler of the Fireside Girls adds. "You've done a great job, Phineas." Adyson Sweetwater of the Fireside Girls says. "Phineas, in all my years of being Major of the organization I would've never had thought of that!" Monogram says, "So, what are you saying sir?" Phineas asks, "What I'm saying is that I will let you choose 7 people to keep their memories and help Agent P and also we will call on you to help Agent P to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz." "Oh great," Dr. D groans, "Now I have to deal with this kid as well?" "Well," Ferb begins, "He is the Chosen One" "So Phineas, who will you choose?" As Phineas looks at the crowd he turns around to give Monogram his answer. "I choose Isabella, Ferb, Gretchen, Baljeet, Ginger, Buford, and Adyson!" "You heard the boy," Candace Flynn commands, "Go up there!" "Good-luck little sister!" Stacy Hirano calls out to Ginger. "Go get em guys!" Jeremy Johnson motivates. "Is everybody ready?" Monogram asks, everyone nods yes. "Carl, hit that button!" Phineas tells the unpaid Intern. Carl hits the button and all the people except for the ones Phineas has chosen stay behind. "Now guys," the red-head begins, "Before we go home I just want to say 'thank you' for all your hard work out there. I also want to mention a few other things as well. Ferb, I should tell you that Gretchen has been crushing on you ever since they first helped out." This shocks the others. Ferb looks down at Gretchen who looks back up to him. "Now Ferb," Phineas says to his brother, "I know you've had a crush on Vanessa but, she's too old for you! She's 16 and you're 10! You need to find someone who's your own age like Gretchen here who's 10 also." "Ginger," Isabella begins to the fellow Fireside Girl, "We all know about the crush you've had on Baljeet except for Baljeet himself. And I must say that I agree to you about him being the cutest boy ever." Baljeet is surprised at this, "You have had a crush on me and I didn't notice it until now?" Ginger nods her head yes. "I am very sorry about that and I want to ask you to be my girlfriend." Ginger is excited but, she calmly says: "Yes, yes I will!" "That goes double for me," Ferb says, "Gretchen, will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course Ferb." Buford and Adyson are the only ones without a boyfriend/girlfriend. "Alright," Buford takes Adyson's hands, "Adyson, will you be my girlfrind?" "Yes, yes I will." ---- '''Arnold: '''Milly, Holly and Katie don't get a love scene? Oh right, their boyfriends weren't here. ---- "Isabella, I think that's everybody." Phineas says. "I think we should go home now. Don't you think?" Isabella asks "We can send you home with this teleporter." Monogram offers. The PnF Team steps onto the platform ready to go home and start a brand new day tomorrow. "Is everyone ready?" the team nods yes. "Good-luck Agents P and P!" Monogram salutes to both Phineas and Perry who salute back as they are sent back home. ---- '''Arnold: '''This story is--actually pretty good. '''Helga: '''I hear ya, Football Head. Sure it ruins the heart-warming feeling of Phineas choosing keeping his pet over knowing he's an agent and losing him, but I admit it's pretty well-written. And it offers an explanation for Phineas not losing Perry. He did something Monogram found so impressive he let Phineas JOIN the agency. '''Arnold: '''All in all this may be one of the best stories I've read.